


The Return of Dark Bloom

by Laylacat11



Series: The Return Dark Bloom [1]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Baltor - Freeform, Dark Bloom - Freeform, Darkar - Freeform, F/M, Valtor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylacat11/pseuds/Laylacat11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness unfurls its grasp. Dark Bloom escapes and joins Darkar. Bloom becomes trapped in her own subconscious and must team up with Valtor to escape stop Dark Bloom. Hidden pasts will be uncovered and promises will be broken. Questions will be answered. Is Valtor a good guy? How was it that Dakar escaped Realix? Why is Dark Bloom so evil?(The sequel will be posted here after all ten chapters of this story are published.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to The Return of Dark Bloom will be posted in the archive after all ten chapters of this story are thoroughly checked over and published here. I hope you enjoy this story and will check out a few of my other ones. You can follow me on Deviantart, Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, and Pinterest. My username is the same as you see here!

I walked into my dorm room absolutely exhausted from the extra long day of classes. I Sighed as I sat on my floral patterned bed that my roommate, Flora, chose for me. She is really too sweet sometimes. My mind was hazy in remembering the fun times we had spent together I took my hand and reached down and pulled off my shoes. I closed my eyes in relief after such a long day filled with walking, high heels were not a girls favorite or best choice of footwear especially since she was a fairy in training.

I kept my eyes closed and laid down my head on my extra soft pillow and before I knew it I was out like a light. Dreams found me as soon as my eyes closed. They seeped into my mind and took a hold on my soul. As I wandered through the darkness sweet smells and sounds came to her like milk and cookies. Voices infiltrated the darkness. First it was Vanessa's sweet motherly voice calling out her name. This all led into a new dream one filled with the glistening scent of her boy friend sky.

We were laughing and running together in a world filled with candy and light cloudless sky. But soon darkness fell and ashes poured from the sky. Red colored rain poured as smoke devoured the dream scape sending Sky and I running for our fear was high in this dream and nothing would bring it down.

Their run was cut short when a piercing scream sounded through the air. It took me a while to figure out that the terrible scream was coming from me. Her whole body began to shake as a pain was rippling through my body.

My outfit changed from its usual look to my fairy form. But something just wasn't right instead of my usual light blue outfit it was a dark purple. Laughter interrupted the awful screams. Tears of joy overflowed my eyes. Power surged throughout my veins.

The whole dream vanished and was replaced with a mirror. Standing before me was the old me. 'Help me!' she cried out incessantly. I just laughed at her and used the dark dragon flame to destroy the mirror.

The mirror shattered into what must have been thousands of tiny bits of shards. Glass littered the floor. Tiny droplets fell from my clenched fists. I looked up at what remains of the mirror. One main shard was left. It was covered with a streak of red blood. I looked at my eyes. Instead of being cyan blue they were now cat-like and glowed yellow.

Then it was just darkness again. I opened my eyes and was greeted by a pair of Green eyes. "Flora what are you doing?"

"You were screaming and then laughing in your sleep I was worried about you sweetie." Flora said a look of worry coming on to her face.

"It was just a nightmare Flo. I'm okay." I said guilt filling me up inside.

"Promise?" Flora asked before hugging me tightly, the way she always did when she was sad or depressed.

"Promise." I whispered in her ear hugging her back.

She released me from her tight hold and whispered a good night. She got up and shakily walking to her own bed and pulling down the covers. She slipped into bed and closed her eyes. Within moments Flora was asleep.

Looking away from Flora I rolled my body over to the other side of my bed and closed my eyes and dreams of sweet candy and sky filled my mind.

Sunlight found its way into my closed eyes lighting up in my eyelids. I groaned and rolled my head to the other side of me to get away from the light so I could sleep for at least a little longer. Before I knew what was happening I felt a rush of wind and crashed into the floor. I cried out opening my eyes in shock as my body made impact I realized that I had fallen out of bed. A sharp pain hit my face. I put my hands up to my face. I felt the warm drizzle of blood coming from my nose.

Pulling my hand down so I could get a good look at it. My hand was covered in blood. I shakily got up and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door almost tripping on the pink fluffy rug. I raced to the sink and turned it on and watched the warm water begin to leak out of the faucet. I put my hands under the warm water and tried my best to wash off the blood on my hand and face. I scooped the water in my hands and splashed it on my face. I spit out the water that had got in my mouth and began to wipe my face with the first towel my wandering hands found. I watched the last of the blood swirl around in the water and sink down into the drain.

I grabbed another pink fluffy towel next to the sink and held it to my face to make sure the last of the blood was in my nose before I raised my hand and muttered a healing spell that professor Palladium taught us last semester right before spring break. I looked up at the mirror and a large scream came from somewhere around me. I fought through the shock of the horrid sound before realizing it was me. I was the on who was screaming. The glass on the mirror broke the image that was in the mirror. Shards fell to the floor some cut into my arms but I didn't care anymore all I wanted to do was get out of the bathroom. The door came flying open and Flora rushed in. She wasn't alone, following her were Tecna, Musa, and Stella. When all of them had come in they filled up most of the bathroom.

"Are you okay Bloom?" Tecna asked.

I kept screaming looking into the now broken mirror in the big chunk of glass that had stayed I saw a pair of cat-like eyes returning my gaze. I looked terrified and turned to face my friends. My whole body trembled as I grabbed out to Stella and began to sob into her chest.

Stella looked around at the others in pure shock she had no idea what to do. She then raised her hands and held me soothingly. For some unknown reason holding on to someone felt comforting I felt like I wasn't alone. I began to feel the tears that I had held in for so long began to slip down my cheeks as I cried out, "she's back! She's back!"


	2. Chapter II

"She's back! She's back!" I screamed sobbing harder into Stella's chest. Tears pooling and then falling freely from my eyes. Flora crossed the room and patted down upon my hair in a notion to try to soothe me. It didn't help much I was still upset and scared but it did calm me down. Musa helped Flora and Stella tug me over to the my bed and sat down with me.

"She's back! I can't believe she's back." I said realization hit hard across my face and it must have shown. I managed to control the occasional sob in between words believe me it was hard on the inside it felt like my whole world had been torn apart like every good memory that was the was gone. I felt like I was going to be sick to my stomach. 'She can't be back she just can't.' I think to myself as I begin to rock back and forth my bed squeaking in loud protests.

"Who's back Bloom?" Tecna asked me concern overcoming her eyes and her hands were twitchy with such a nervousness.

"My dark side. Dark Bloom is back. She has come back. What can I do? I can;t stop her." I whispered continuing to rock back and forth. They all stared at me in an odd way but I kept rocking it felt soothing and almost comforting. Old memories, fuzzy ones crossed my mind sending black spots in my vision if I was more aware I think the spots would have made me worry but, I was too focused on trying to not break down at the moment.

"Get some rest Bloom we'll see Mrs. Faragonda about this later." Flora said with a smile on her face and a blank stare in her eyes I looked up at her and I knew she was trying to hide it, trying to mask the pain.

_"They think were crazy Bloom."_ A voice inside my head spoke with such anger and bitter words I wondered to myself asking the voice, 'who are you? Where did you come from?' To my own surprise the voice replied back stronger than it had before,  _"All in good time old..." It_ paused before saying it in a sickeningly sweet voice _, "Friend."_

I was about to argue with the voice some more but, the looks on my friends faces told me that I had been in my head for too long. I looked up at flora who again repeated what she had said earlier, "Get some rest Bloom." She said it with the same insecurities as she had before.

"OK." I said in utmost contempt though I tried to hide it well. I really didn't want to go back to sleep for fear of seeing those horrifying images that always crept up in my latest nightmares over the past few hours. I was scared but I also wanted to be alone in my own sanctuary. Locked in my own dark thoughts. I laid back in bed and Stella pulled the covers over me. I closed my eyes waiting for them to leave but they never do.

* * *

It seems like I have had my eyes closed for hours now but still they stand over me, watching me almost waiting to pounce like a pack of cold and lonely tigers. I try to think of other things but no matter what they appear to me again.  _'Traitors'_ the voices hissed at me in the fully fledged darkness. A new hazy image begins to form. I can see walls of a cave surrounding me. My breathing begins to become short. 'I'm going to suffocate in here.' I thought. My heart is racing I only have a short time to escape. But I never do.

Darkness takes its hold on me once again. This time it's in the shape of a tree. I am in a forest of green leaves now. The wind begins to pick up. The wind that goes through a hole in the tree beside me makes a noise a lot like screaming. As the wind picks up it rips off tree limbs and tears leaves off the tree. I can feel the pain in the trees now but the more that I struggle the stronger the wind. I let go and let the wind do the work. It begins to blow me towards a memory.

Faces of friends I once had and people I once knew but now something seemed different in the crystal clear images that now flow in a pool of water. Their faces seem cold and distant. A glob of rainbow water makes its way to the edge of the pool. Squirming it makes its way onto land and begins to take form into a face. When it's done forming I look up and see the grinning face of Mrs. Faragonda.  _'Cant trust that one.'_ one hissed _, 'don't trust her Bloom she means us harm. both of us Bloom.'_ The last voice was stronger than the others I had heard early. There was almost something magical about it. "Who are you?" I call out looking around me but still I see nothing but the face of the woman who'd taken me into a school even when she learned the horrible truth. That I had to her. She was my mentor, she was just like a mother to me.  _'Why Bloom it's you. I'm you. I'm your dark side. I am the darkness in you.'_

* * *

I woke up with a jolt in my spine. My hands tingled and my legs were asleep. 'How long have I been out?' I think. I looked around but no one was there. 'There probably in class.' I thought.  _'I was right. Wasn't I Bloom.'_  An angel like voice whispered in my ear speaking to me in my own head.

"Get out of my head you old witch!" I scream shaking my head violently to the sides. Tears began to take form but, I am not going to cry this time. I am done with the tears. I am done with everything.

_'You called me here Bloom. After all if you didn't have a dark side then I wouldn't be here. I have been with you since we were born Bloom. We are almost like twins. Except there is only one body.'_ Dark Bloom began to laugh as her hologram began to appear before me. I cried out in shock. I couldn't believe that she was here talking to me.

"This isn't true! I didn't create you. Lord Darkar did. Sky destroyed you last spring. You aren't supposed to exist." I spluttered.

_'And yet I live.'_  She mocked.

* * *

"Bloom wake up." Flora said shaking me trying to get me to wake up. I groaned and turn my head and looked up at her my eyes still closed. I opened my eyes and gave her a blank stare. "Are you okay?" you've been mumbling in your sleep."

"Uh yeah im fine just had a nightmare that's all." I lied my whole body cringed on the inside, I never really liked lying but I felt like I couldn't share this information with anyone else but myself I was slowly listening to that voice inside me I figured that for now I could trust no one.

"Common and get dressed sleepy head we're going to see Mrs. Faragonda!" Stella cried out shoving me out of bed.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter III

The interior of Mrs. Faragonda's office was incredibly cozy as I sat there and stared at the old woman who sat in the golden chair before me. Mrs. Griselda stood behind her a daring look in her eyes, one that held the fierceness of a warrior who would never give up.

"Are you okay Bloom?" Mrs. Faragonda asked looking at me questioningly while turning her head to the side I had to stop myself from laughing it was so awkward.

"I'm fine Mrs. F they were just nightmares nothing to work yourself up over." I said. 'hey at least i'm telling half the truth so it's technically the truth.' I thought as a twinge of guilt filled me. It wasn't a pleasant feeling lying to the woman who trusted me so well.

"I would like to hear about these nightmares." She said cocking her left eyebrow as I began to twitch and play with my fingers.  _'Nervous habit?'_ a voice asked me in my head,  _'Shut up'_ I murmured back to the voice.

I cringed inside and squeezed the armrests with my fingernails. I looked down at my feet examining every crack in the tile flooring until I was familiar with it. I began to tell her everything but I left out some information. I didn't feel like I should have shared a specific part of the story. By the time I finished I knew that she didn't believe me. Heck I didn't even believe my story.

"Thank you Bloom I promise that I'll help you out if you ever need help and I urge you to tell me when you have another nightmare now is that clear?" She asked me in her motherly tone.

"Very." I mumbled getting out of my chair I glumly walked to the green door on my right. I left feeling angry, my dark side was right I couldn't trust anyone. The way they all stared at me like I was some kind of freak when I exited from the office. students walking in the hallway whispered to each other when I passed by all of them looked scared of me. I grinned I don't know why but I grinned and kept walking.

They tried to talk to me but I didn't want to listen to them try to ask me questions that I had no answer to. I kept walking and just like magic the others followed. When they tried to catch up to me I increased my pace. I eventually began to run.

I felt tears begin to bubble in my eyes my vision turned blurry. I didn't realize where I was until I stopped running and wiped the tares from my eyes before they could fall. I looked around and saw a clearing. I recognized it, it was the clearing me and Sky had slept in on our way back to Alfea. It was the place I had discovered my powers.

I stopped taking a trip down memory lane when I heard voices surrounding the clearing. "I think she ran this way!" Stella screamed. Even without seeing her I recognized that playful shriek anywhere.

I shrank into the shadows sucking in my thin waist hoping that I wasn't seen. I watched them walk right passed me. I let out a sigh of relief but held my breath again when new voices could be heard in my head. I looked around but I couldn't figure out where the voices were coming from until it hit me. The voices were in my very own head.  _'Lies! Liars! Lies! they will never understand. We are different in ways they can't imagine.'_ they hissed out at me. My head began to pound and I began to scream trying to silence the voices.

I guess the others heard my cry because they into the clearing just in time to see me drop to my knees and hold my head in my hands. My whole body shook and my lungs started to hurt. I was running out of air but I didn't dare stop screaming for fear that the voices would continue to shout. To my surprise and horror the calls became louder.

My lungs really hurt now. My throat began to burn and my vision started to get spots. The spots grew larger the longer I held my breath.

* * *

I closed my eyes. Silence. Nothing but sweet silence. I smiled to myself and began to laugh a small chuckle escaped my mouth. Every bone and muscle in my body began to burn. I began to rock back and forth taking in longer strides as I went on.

The longer I rolled back and forth the less pain I felt. All emotions just disappeared from my heart. Images floated through the space of my closed eyelids. A voice rang through the darkness reverberating in my mind. It bounced around in my head. Words repeated themselves.

_'Lies! Liars! They're all liars and all liars must pay!'_ They kept pounding my head until the words filled up my soul. Slowly I began to believe the words. I picked up my hands and used my index fingers to rub my temples at a rapid beat. A hand grabbed mine.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Flora looming over me. At first she was just a blur but slowly she came into focus. "I think she fell unconscious." She said in her sweet nature tone.

"Look Flo I think she's waking up!" Musa said leaning down onto her knees.

"Out of the way!" Stella screamed pushing Flora out-of-the-way and jumping down to meet my gaze.

"Bloom! Welcome back." Tecna said a pretend smile growing on her face. She leaned down and felt my forehead. I got up still feeling a little groggy. I got as far as halfway up before my arms collapsed in on themselves. I fell to the ground hitting my head with a thud. I fell into unconsciousness once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Mrs. faragonda stared at me with knowing eyes. The sound of a door opening forced me to turn around. The first visitor to enter was a blond-haired Stella followed by Musa, Layla, Flora, and Tecna bringing up the rear. She wasn't the last to enter though. Professors Palladium, Dufour, and Wizgiz walked in followed by the Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Riven, Helia, and Nabu. "What is the whole of Magix coming?" I snapped out in a gruff and angry voice. I was truly shocked at where these feelings of hatred were coming from. I could feel pain, anguish, and hate. Shaking my head I turn away from the ones who have entered and I focus on Faragonda. She with the rest of the people began to circle me.

"No one else is coming Bloom, it's time to rid you of your dark side." Layla said tears nearly falling from her eyes.

"Yeah we can't trust you! You're no good anymore." Stella said casting a sunshine spell at me.

"I never really loved you Bloom! My heart has always belonged to Diaspro. She is my only true love." Sky laughed

"Stop it! Stop!" I screamed looking at them all. Tears soaked my face.

I looked around the room confused out of my mind. "What? I don't have a dark side! What are talking about?" I cried out dread filling me. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. My head began to pound and I curled my fists. Anger suddenly burned hot inside me. Flames licked up the sides of my hands. Fire ignited my clothes. The teachers cried out in shock and the heat from the flames. I looked down feeling a sudden chill in my spin. My body felt cold. I looked around at my clothes. I was in my magical form but I looked dark. My clothes were black. I grinned evilly a voice inside my head whispered, 'feels good doesn't it?'

"Huh?"

'See the wonders darkness could bring you? If only you let me take control I could give you everything your heart desires.'

"Heart Desires?"

'Of course I promise cross my dark heart.'

Laughter reigned mixed in with the screams of the others.

"Bloom! Bloom! Are you paying attention to me Bloom?" Mrs. Faragonda said.

I opened my eyes and looked around me. The room was empty. No one was there, no fire, no teachers, and no friends. Nothing. "I'm fine Mrs. F just thinking.

"What were you thinking about Bloom?" She asked her eyes locked on mine burying deep in to my soul.

"Just that I was wondering if you knew what has been happening to me the last few days?" I asked not daring to look into those mocking eyes.

I could feel her staring at me trying to read my expression so I took a deep breath and looked up staring her right in the eye keeping my expression unreadable. Sighing she continued, "I believe that a dark energy is rising inside of you."

"What?" I asked. My calm facial expression disappeared replaced with shock.

"Don't act so shocked Bloom I know that you knew the moment she first spoke to you in your mind that she was back. I know because I can see her in your eyes and I can feel her in your body language." She said sitting back straight and shoulders firm. She looked at me for what seemed like forever.

I looked at her and lies began to spill out of my mouth, "I don't know what you're implying professor." I said bluntly.

She looked at me before saying, "You are dismissed for now Mrs. Bloom." she said coldly.

I walked back to my room and laid down on my floral patterned blanket. I slammed my face into my pillow, punching my fists into the mattress. I cried out angrily. tears rushing down my face. Memories floating around in my mind.

'they'll all pay for their lies! It is the way of darkness to get revenge. All you have to do is give in to the darkness Bloom. Let me take control.'

"Not in you life time." I mumbled. My voice muffled by the pillow.

'You cannot deny that Faragonda was wrong. You have enjoyed the sound of my voice...'

"No!" I screamed holding my head as she continued.

'You love the darkness. Admit it Bloom. Why else would Darkar be able to turn you dark. He was just showing you what you were capable of. Now that he is gone I.. we can rule together. Crush all those who stand in our way. How does that sound?' She asked.

"Sounds good to me." I laughed out loud into the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sounds good to me." I said laughing in to my pillow. As soon as the words left my mouth a warmth spread through my body. I got up sliding from the bed. I looked around making sure no one would see me. My conscious told me it was a bad idea but I didn't care. Raising my hands above my head I changed into my winx form. I felt my wings grow.

A new feeling hit my body in the middle of the transformation. Negative energy pounding in my veins destroying the good energy inside. I could feel the darkness swarming in and surround me in its embrace. I felt my eyes begin to change to their cat-like state. My winx changed to black. My body language was no longer nice. I was now enveloped into the darkness no sugar or spice. Nothing was nice. I had to hold my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming. The pain was excruciatingly painful.

I floated across the room peeping around the corner making sure that the coast was clear. Once I was sure no one was coming I walked down that hall letting my other self lead me. I didn't know where I was going until I felt I felt my blood go cold I was headed down that familiar path that I had traveled down too many times that year. It led to her office. scared out of my mind I tried to turn back. What felt like a million thoughts and horrid images crossed in my head. I knew what the other half of me was going to do. I tried to gain control But the darkness held me down forcing me to stay. I tried to pull away but the darkness couldn't be tamed. I wanted to cry out for help but I knew no one would was awake they were all asleep dreaming peacefully it was midnight no one would be awake. I approached the door turning the knob slowly. The old woman was awake. She was waiting for me.

"You can no longer deny it can you Bloom?" She said looking up from the paper work that she had been leaning over.

"Yes but I can hide it. I've been hiding it ever since that night I was brought back to Alfea after we defeated Darkar. She's been talking to me in my head ever since then!"I screamed, Darkness is my passion why should I deny it? How long have you known?"

"I've always known what you were the moment I met you. Whatever you do Bloom just fight her now. Gain control. Don't listen to her!" She screamed her eyes pleading and tearing with desperation.

"Liar! Liar! All lies!" A harsh whisper escaping my lips. I struggled against her I managed to get the words out, "Dont you see I'm in control! Don't you see i'm in control!" I screamed.

She backed away from me fear enveloping her eyes tears streaming freely down her face. She looked pathetic and frail. I screamed at her my fists pounding her desk "Don't you see she is a part of me. A part I can't control." I whispered my fists un-clenched as negative energy drained out of me my eyes returned to cyan blue my winx changed to normal clothes. I felt tired and weak and sick. I grabbed my stomach and fell to the floor curling into a ball.

"Your time has run out Bloom I am now in control." Dark bloom screamed out my lips.

I cried out rolling over the floor. My head pounding. My chest revolted up and down at a rampant rate. My breathing sharpened I could hear a loud screeching sound in my ears. I felt dizzy my head hurt so bad. Everything aced. I couldn't move. My vision went in and out the last thing I remember seeing was the ceiling light. 'I'm so delirious now.' I thought. It hurt so much I wanted to die so I closed my eyes waiting to die.

Mrs. Faragonda loomed over me. She tried to shake me out of it. I didn't know what to do the room felt so cold. Mrs. Faragonda was shoved out-of-the-way by a shadow figure. My vision was so blurred no matter how hard I pushed to see clearly I couldn't and the darkness swallowed me whole. The shadow woman's words were the last thing I heard, "Sweet Dreams Bloom!"

I woke up my body feeling like a bunch of wet noodles glued poorly together. It was hard sit up. I was laying on some metallic floor that every now and then creaked as the ground underneath me jerked. I could hear the sounds of ocean waves beat against the walls. 'I'm in a ship.' I realized looking around. All I could see was pitch black. No details, colors, of patterns. I sat up trying to shift my weight.

I fell to the ground miserably. When I hit the ground I became aware of the sounds of clacking behind me. The feeling of cold metal against my skin. I shifted my feet hearing the sound once again. I felt my way through the darkness to my feet I could feel metal clasps stuck to my feet. Feeling further I felt chains. 'Great now I'm a prisoner.' I thought.

My thoughts were ended when a large light flashed across the darkness the sound of a squeaky door opening. I winced my eyes at the new found light. A shadowy figure walked in approaching me. As the shadowy figure loomed closer to me I began to see the details. I closed my eyes not wanting to see "her" again.

"That is correct dear Bloom! You are in fact my prisoner now!" Dark Bloom whispered to me. Twirling my hair around her fingers. She caressed my face laughing in glee as I struggled to break free of the chains and of her hold.

"Where am I?" I grunted hissing out to her through my now fused together lips.

She let go of my face taking her hands and burying them deep into her pockets pulling out a switch blade knife. She put the sharp end on my skin hovering it a few inches above the left side of my lip. I flinched and yelled out as the knife cut into my cheek. The cut created an upwards U by my lip.

"If I were you I wouldn't move my face." She hissed at me her face grinning wildly at the sight of blood streaming down my face. "Your inside your own soul trapped in the same prison I was trapped in for so long until Lord Darkar released me." She laughed and pulled the knife away from my face. "I'm not going to kill you yet Bloom. I figure that I'll kill you once you've had te chance to watch the pain that I will cause."

With that said she turned around wiping the blood from the knife on her pants and began to walk away almost in a march. I looked up at her figure that began to disappear into darkness once more. A single tear slid down my cheek. I couldn't anything so I closed my eyes but I can say that sleep did not come easily to me.

The wind howled in my ears bats flew in a sky painted red. Trees lay on the ground covered in snow and fire. I had no idea how that was even physically possible. I walked forward my feet crunching in the leaves that laid on the ground. The air smelled old and rustic. The sounds of crying rang in the musty air. Wind encircled me. I pulled my arms up to my body holding myself in silent chills.

I looked around wondering why I was here. All that stopped when I heard laughter ringing in the sound. I looked up towards the sound. It was coming from behind the hill. I climbed up the hill. My mouth almost dropped open into an almost comical expression.

A woman with red curly hair was walking side-by-side with a brown headed man with the small glimpse of a moustache. They were both smiling at each other love laid in their eyes. A small blond-haired little girl popped in between the happy couple running ahead of them. The little girl cried out, "hurry up mommy I want the baby to see the incredible view of the sunset from the palace."

"Be patient Daphne we will come when we come. Remember that your mother is pregnant and cannot be rushed." The brown-haired man insisted towards the little one.

I closed my mouth a creepy smile crossed my face. I knew these people they were my real family. There was Oritel, a very pregnant Miriam, and the smallest Daphne I had ever seen. Not even in the pictures did Daphne seem to be that small.

I laughed and raced down the hill to be closer to my family. The closer I got the less they appeared to be my family. A huge monster popped from another nearby hill. I screamed at them yelling for them to run but they didn't hear me. I ran faster but the farther I ran the farther they seemed to be away.

I screamed at them. I was too late. The monster grabbed my mother and crushed my father and elder sister. Tears ran down my face my body shook from shock and horrifying truth. The monster walked away from the crushed bodies still holding on to my mother who was now screaming bloody murder.

I shut my eyes in absolute horror. I winced inside and my gut purged up. I Opened my eyes again seeing nothing the horrifying images were gone. I sighed looking around my cell. I stopped when my eyes dropped dead center on something shinning lit the floor in rainbow light.

I reached for ward with my hands crawling on my belly to the center of the room. I discovered a small puddle in the floor. There was something that was wrong with the water. I was pretty sure that water wasn't supposed to be rain-bowed.

A shaded figure slipped from the shadows. I looked up seeing his reflection in the peculiar water. "I'm glad that after all these years a new companion has joined my prison." The voice sounded rich and deep. He stepped from the shadows revealing himself. In the dim light he smiled.

He had rich brown hair and a velvety suit. "Baltor." I mumbled.

"Who else could I be?" He questioned.

"No way. how?" I insisted rubbing my eyes with my hands.

"Let me explain how I got here. You see I am not the real Baltor but an image or a memory of him." He said.

"So are you evil?" I asked.

"I am only the way you interpret me." He said a sly smile hitting his porcelain flesh.

"Can you tell me how to get out of here?" I asked him a slight suspicion crossing my face.

"I'm not sure if it is possible, but if we work together I might be able to help more." He said winking.

"I guess I will work with you but I'm still not trusting you fully."

"Who would blame you?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Who would trust me when I barely trust myself?" Baltor said a sad and dark look crossing his face. He extended a gloved hand out towards me a wicked grin replacing the dark look almost stretching his darker features. I was in complete shock. "You look like you have never seen a person smile before."

"Not on you. This is a real genuine smile." I gasped taking his hand and backing away.

"You wouldn't believe how much i've changed since we last met and I believe I could say the same about you?" Baltor said eyes shining bright as he walked forth to me grabbing my wrist preventing me from moving another inch.

"Let me go!" I screamed trying to shake my hand out of his. I pulled as far as I could but I was stuck until he decided to let go of my hand.

"All you need to do is trust me and we could get out of here and break free together in no time." He said pulling me closer to him.

"One thing before I say that. Why aren't you trying to kill me you're the bad guy aren't you?" I said wiggling out of his grasp and wiping imaginary dust from my clothes and shaking my head.

"Yes I am the villan but you and I both have a common enemy. What is it they say on earth, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'?" He asked then seeing the look on my face he continued, "Look what I'm trying to say is it makes sense for both of us to fight Dark Bloom together."

"How do I know that as soon as were free you won't destroy me?" I asked looking at him clenching my fists together and grinding my teeth.

"We will figure it out when were both free and we will face it like adults. You can do that can't you Bloom?"

"I swear if you weren't my only ally right now I would smack you so hard."

"I'll take that as a yes."

The hallways of alfea were so maliciously pink I wanted to barf. I had to remind myself that I must act like that super sickly sweet pixie Bloom. I walked into her dorm... My dorm. 'I can't believe you chose floral designs as your bed spread.' I hissed into my mind hoping the message met my other part in her prison.

Thinking about how that little pixie was rotting in the jail that I had been in for so long brought a smile to my face. Thinking about Darkar made me blush he was so much sweeter than Baltor. At least Darkar admitted that he needed help.

Anger surged through my body. I stomped sulking all the way to the wardrobe. Looking inside I wanted to throw up. It smelled so sickly sweet a lot like cherries and peppermint. It reminded me of Mike ad Vanessa the only ones who really cared about me. They loved me a whole lot more until Bloom took over the body and mind when we were three. Smelling pine im reminded of the therapist that Mike insisted on bringing me and my alter ego to. She wanted us to be friends I burned her wrists. Snapping out of my thoughts I continued to search the wardrobe.

I saw the clothes all of them were a bright bubbly blue or a super frilly pink. 'Typical for a fairy.' I thought.

The door to my dorm opened revealing the head mistress. With the door half way opened she knocked. I turned around plastering a smile to my face. Inside I was surging in anger. "Hello headmistress how are you today."

She stared at me like I was a freak looking up and down before she stuttered out. "Are you okay bloom after what happened in my office I thought I would check up on you."

I had to resist the urge to burn her right on the spot but there would be too many witnesses and I couldn't let that happen until I bring 'him' back from the dead. Still smiling I replied I'm fine!" I said in my best chirpy voice. Man my face really hurt from smiling so wide. 'She better believe this.' I though hope springing in my chest.

"Well now that you're feeling better I allowed Sky to come and visit you if that is alright." She said still looking at me in awe.

'Yes she bought it!' I thought then continued the rest of the thought put loud, "Of course bring him in."

The headmistress walked away and a few moments later the blond-haired prince came through the open door well. "Hey Bloom!" He said his mile almost blinded me in its brilliant light.

"H-hey Sky!'" I gasped.

"Its been so long since I've seen my princess." He said leaning to my face so that I could feel his body heat mix with mine. He wrapped his arms around me before pulling me into a kiss.

I tensed and had to fight back against my own fists from punching him right there. Instead I decided that Bloom would kiss him back so that's what I did. When I did it was amazing it was like a thousand fireworks went off in my head and flew backwards and landed in my heart before exploding.

When we finally pulled back i grabbed my chest I felt something inside my rib-cage it was pounding. I shrieked and fell to the floor. I was feeling my heart. It was pounding!

Sky loomed over me and asked if I was ok. I had to push him away, when I saw his face my breath caught in my throat and my heart fluttered. 'Congratulations you're feeling love!' Blooms voice laughed in my head.

"Not possible." I muttered.

"What's not possible Bloom. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked.

"No." I said and pulled him closer and kissed him again.

"Now you see that guard over there?" Baltor asked pointing over to a rather large purple skinned man.

"Of course I do he is like a blimp that has a sign saying, 'Look at me I'm a guard' plastered over his head."

Well I'm going to try to cause a distraction while you run and grab the keys that are by the cell block door. Is that clear Bloom." He said but when I gave him a blank stare he asked again, "is that clear enemy number 1?"

"Huh? Oh sorry I thought I heard her voice in my head." I said.

"Interesting." Baltor said.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just that the other Bloom, your other ego, used to talk to herself. I just assumed she had gone mad after such a long time being imprisoned. Maybe I underestimated her." He said looking to me a sadness looming in his eyes.

Before I could ask him why he was so sad He yelled out, "Go!"

Not questioning him I ran passed the now awakened guard and towards the key chain and grabbed the keys. "Got them!" I cried out shaking the keys to Baltor almost taunting him.

"Okay Dokey!" He screamed pushing the guard away, taking my hand and running. Alarms blared the moment we unlocked the door. We ran down several corridors until we found a dead-end. Light filtered in from the giant window before us. We heard the guards marching behind us. He garbed both my hands and looked deep in to my eyes before saying, "Were going to have to jump Bloom." He said.

"I know." I whispered looking into his cold eyes. We took to steps back and then ran forward smashing the glass on the window. We were falling, shards of glass followed and cut into my skin when we crashed.

Baltor lifted me up and pulled me forward and we began to run. We ran until our prison was far behind us. I sat down on the ground. Looking around I was in shock. The sky was painted read and the landscape before me was flat hot sand. The only two things I could see was the prison behind me and a huge stone castle a couple of miles ahead of me.

"beautiful isn't it?" Baltor asked breathing heavily as he sat by me.

"It's horrible." I gasped mouth open in shock. "It is deserted and cold and dark." I screamed looking at him.

"What would you have expected from someone evil like me? Well you should get used to it because we have to head there." he said pointing to the large castle. It stood out like a sore thumb in the barren dusty land.

Getting up from the dirty ground and wiping the dust from my pants I shouted, "Let's get going then!" I shouted facing the old stony castle. A smile crossing my face complete confidence filling my thoughts.


End file.
